Toy play sets and accompanying toy vehicles are a source of entertainment to persons using them. Toy play sets can include track sections and apparatuses that guide the motion of one or more toy vehicles. Various types of motion are possible on a toy play set including linear and rotational motion. Different toy vehicle propulsion means can be used with toy play sets, such as storing energy for propulsion in the vehicle, drawing energy for propulsion from an external power source, or manually propelling the vehicle. Toy vehicles may maintain contact with a play set due to gravity, magnetic forces, and/or mechanical attachment of the toy vehicle to the play set.
The following are prior examples of toy play sets that are incorporated here by reference for all purposes: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,239,395, 3,126,670, 3,299,565, 3,665,636, 3,690,393, 3,797,164, 4,068,402, 4,087,935, 4,185,409, 4,221,076, 4,254,576, 4,468,031, 4,519,789, 4,536,168, 4,661,080, 4,697,812, 4,979,926, 5,052,972, 5,452,893, 5,601,490, 5,678,489, 5,865,661, 5,890,945, 6,193,581, 6,478,654, 6,508,179, 6,676,480, RE32,106 and U.S. Publication No. 2003/0224697.